escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
V de Vendetta
:Este artículo se refiere al cómic V de Vendetta. Para la película, véase V de Vendetta (película). V de Vendetta (V for Vendetta en el original inglés, también conocida como V de Venganza) es una novela gráfica formada por una serie de diez comic books escritos por Alan Moore e ilustrados en su gran mayoría por David Lloyd, este último también llevaría a cabo las labores de apoyo en el concepto y en el guión. El argumento de la serie esta situado en un futuro distópico de finales de la década de los noventa (la serie fue creada en los ochenta). La historia está ambientada en Gran Bretaña durante un futuro cercano y tras una guerra nuclear parcial, con gran parte del mundo destruido. En este futuro, un partido fascista llamado Norsefire (Fuego nórdico) ostenta el poder en el Reino Unido. Un misterioso anarquista revolucionario apodado "V", oculto tras una máscara de Guy Fawkes, empieza una elaborada y violenta campaña con el fin de derrocar el gobierno e incitar a la población a adoptar una sociedad anarquista. Aunque la serie originalmente fue ideada y publicada como una serie limitada de diez comic books, ha sido recopilada posteriormente como una novela gráfica de la cual se realizan nuevas ediciones en numerosos países. Antecedentes La idea original de V de Vendetta empezó en 1975 como una idea del guionista Alan Moore a la revista Hulk Weekly (Hulk Semanal), en el cual un terrorista transexual, con su cara cubierta de maquillaje teatral, llamado "The Doll" ("El Muñeco"), se opone a un estado totalitario en los años '80. La idea sin embargo fue rechazada por el director de la revista, pues era completamente contraria a los cómics populares de la época. Alan Moore, sin embargo, colaboró en el cómic Dr. Who Monthly (Dr. Quién Mensual). Años después, en 1980, Hulk Weekly había desaparecido y Moore fue llamado por su amigo Dez Skinn para participar en una publicación llamada Warrior (Guerrero), para la cual reunió a otros artistas, entre ellos a David Lloyd, el cual era famoso por su serie de misterio noir Nightraven (Cuervo nocturno), que había caído con Hulk Weekly. A Lloyd se le pidió crear una nueva serie de misterio, para la cual se unió con Alan Moore, con quien ya había trabajado en Dr. Who Monthly. Moore empezó a escribir sobre el mundo de Vendetta, una sociedad realista de pandillas en la década de los '30. Sin embargo, a Lloyd le desagradó esta idea, pues el realismo que Moore pretendía limitaría las concepciones que él quería para la nueva historieta. Entonces, concordaron en que el mundo de Vendetta sería un futuro cercano. Dez Skinn aprobó la idea. Pretendiendo quebrar las tradiciones estadounidenses del cómic de su época, Moore y Lloyd concordaron que su tebeo tomaría lugar en Inglaterra, y, por sus creencias políticas similares, sumados al ambiente Thatcherista contemporáneo, que la sociedad del tebeo sería una distopía totalitaria, para darle al nuevo héroe un villano digno. Moore entonces recordó su idea de The Doll, y la consultó con Lloyd, pero The Doll era demasiado predecible, típica, y el mundo futurista en el cual tomaba lugar era más cibernético que fascista - todo lo que querían evitar. Ambos decidieron que desarrollarían algo nuevo. Mientras tanto, Lloyd dibujó y creó una muestra corta de una tira cómica llamada Falconbridge para la revista Pssst, sobre una heroína libertaria llamada Evelina Falconbrige, la cual luchaba contra una sociedad fascista en busca de venganza. La historieta tenía un estilo artístico diferente a todo lo visto antes, pero era tan radical que Pssst la rechazó. Sin embargo, Lloyd se la mostró a Moore, el cual empezó a basar a V de Vendetta en un concepto similar, formando una lista de obras literarias y autores que quería emular, entre las cuales destacaban ¡Arrepiéntete Arlequín!, dijo el Sr. Tic-Tac, 1984, Fahrenheit 451, y Robin Hood. Alan Moore empezó a formar el mundo de V de Vendetta, el cual tomaba lugar en 1997. Dado a lo que él consideraba una pésima administración del Partido Conservador, asumió que el Partido Laborista ganaría las elecciones futuras, se alzaría al poder, quitaría las armas nucleares estadounidenses del territorio inglés, y así evitaría que Inglaterra se involucrara en una guerra nuclear. Basado en esto, el futuro de V de Vendetta mostraba un mundo tras una guerra nuclear que había destruido a la mayor parte de Euroasia y Norteamérica, en el cual Inglaterra, aunque sobreviviente, estaba en un estado de caos, en el cual el fascismo fácilmente podía emerger. El título de la historia no fue idea ni de Moore ni de Lloyd. Moore solo tenía títulos que él consideraba inútiles, pero fue un socio del editor Dez Skinn, Graham Marsh, el cual sugirió el V de Vendetta. David Lloyd entretanto tenía el concepto que el héroe se llamaría V, y que sería un policía que operaría clandestinamente desde su agencia para conspirar con el gobierno. Diseñó a un V con apariencia ninja, pero advirtió que era, nuevamente, demasiado tradicional. Entonces, la idea del personaje completo de V surgió por parte de David Lloyd. Él pensó en darle a V la apariencia de un "Guy Fawkes resucitado", con una máscara de papel maché, sombrero cónico, y una capa oscura, dado a que Guy Fawkes es uno de los personajes más famosos en Inglaterra. Además de otros conceptos sobre la apariencia y comportamiento de V - entre ellos, que nunca se revelaría su identidad - Lloyd también declaró que en V de Vendetta no habría ni bocadillos de pensamientos ni de efectos sonoros. Aunque esto presentaba cierta dificultad para Moore, aceptó. En corto tiempo ya habían desarrollado al resto de los personajes, y ya tenían la intención de que V de Vendetta se dividiera en tres libros. Los primeros episodios de V de Vendetta fueron publicados en blanco y negro entre 1982 y 1985 en la Warrior siendo uno de los cómics más populares en dicha revista, y fue seleccionada para aparecer en su portada en varios números. No obstante, Warrior fue cancelada en 1985, dejando un episodio ya completado sin publicar. Varias compañías trataron de convencer a Moore y Lloyd de dejarles publicar y completar la historia. Finalmente en 1988 DC Comics publicó una serie de diez ejemplares, reimpresas a color, y eventualmente continuó con la serie hasta completarlas. El primer material nuevo apareció en la publicación Nº 7, que incluía el episodio sin publicar de Warrior. Tony Weare dibujó un capítulo extra ("Vincent") y arte adicional para otros dos, "Valerie" y "The Vacation" ("La Vacación"). Steve Whitaker y Siobhan Dodds trabajaron como coloristas durante toda la serie. La serie completa, incluyendo un ensayo sobre los orígenes de V de Vendetta llamado "Behind the Painted Smile" ("Tras la Sonrisa Pintada") the Alan Moore, un prólogo de David Lloyd, y dos interludios, fueron publicados en formato de novela gráfica en Estados Unidos por Vertigo (ISBN 0930289528) y en el Reino Unido por Titan Books. En el texto abundan los juegos de palabras, especialmente con la letra V y por consiguiente al número 5, las alusiones literarias y, en los diálogos del protagonista en la versión original, el pentámetro yámbico (otra referencia al número V). Sinopsis Tras la tercera guerra mundial, Inglaterra es tomada por la ultraderecha fascista Norsefire y se sume en un régimen totalitario, que controla a la población mediante los métodos habituales (policial, propagandístico, etc) y otros tecnológicos (cámaras, micros, etc). Sin embargo, un terrorista subversivo que se autodenomina V y que se oculta disfrazado de Guy Fawkes, no piensa permitir que ese régimen perdure mucho más. Al inicio de su campaña, V se encuentra la joven Evey Hammond, la cual se convierte en su más fiel aliada contra Norsefire. El tema principal de la historia es la batalla convulsiva entre la anarquía y el fascismo, como las únicas formas de vida política frontales. La historieta se divide en tres libros, y un interludio: * Libro 1: Europe After the Reign (Europa Tras el Reino) **''Capítulo 1: The Villaim'' (El Villano) **''Capítulo 2: The Voice'' (La Voz) **''Capítulo 3: Victims'' (Víctimas) **''Capítulo 4: Vaudeville'' **''Capítulo 5: Versions'' (Versiones) **''Capítulo 6: The Vision'' (La Visión) **''Capítulo 7: Virtue Victorious'' (Virtud Victoriosa) **''Capítulo 8: The Valley'' (El Valle) **''Capítulo 9: Violence'' (Violencia) **''Capítulo 10: Venom'' (Veneno) **''Capítulo 11: The Vortex'' (El Vórtice) * Libro 2: The Vicious Cabaret (El Cabaret Vicioso) **''Preludio: This Vicious Cabaret'' (Este Vicioso Cabaret) **''Capítulo 1: The Vanishing'' (La Vetación) **''Capítulo 2: The Veil'' (El Velo) **''Capítulo 3: Video'' (Vídeo) **''Capítulo 4: A Vocational Viewpoint'' (Una Vista Vocacional) **''Capítulo 5: The Vacation'' (La Vacación) **''Capítulo 6: Variety'' (Variedad) **''Capítulo 7: Visitors'' (Visitantes) **''Capítulo 8: Vengeance'' (Venganza) **''Capítulo 9: Vicissitude'' (Visicitud) **''Capítulo 10: Vermin'' (Virulencia) **''Capítulo 11: Valerie'' **''Capítulo 12: The Verdict'' (El Veredicto) **''Capítulo 13: Values'' (Valores) **''Capítulo 14: Vignettes'' (Viñetas) *'Interludio' **''Vertigo'' (Vértigo) **''Vincent'' * Libro 3: The Land of Do-As-You-Please (La Tierra del Haz-Lo-Que-Plazcas) **''Prólogo'' **''Capítulo 1: Vox Populi'' **''Capítulo 2: Verwirrung'' **''Capítulo 3: Various Valentines'' (Varios Valentines) **''Capítulo 4: Vestiges'' (Vestigios) **''Capítulo 5: The Valediction'' (La Validección) **''Capítulo 6: Vectors'' (Vectores) **''Capítulo 7: Vindication'' (Vindicación) **''Capítulo 8: Vultures'' (Buitres) **''Capítulo 9: The Vigil'' (La Vigilia) **''Capítulo 10: The Volcano'' (El Volcán) **''Capítulo 11: Valhalla'' Frases "Fuerza a través de Unidad. Unidad a través de la Fe." Eslogan de Norsefire "...pero era mi ''integridad lo que era importante. ¿Es eso tan egoísta? Se vende por tan poco, pero es todo lo que nos queda en este lugar. Es la muy última pulgada de nosotros... pero dentro de esa pulgada somos libres." '''Valerie Page' "Esto'' es sólo la tierra del Toma-Lo-Que Quieras. Anarquía significa "sin líderes", no "sin orden". Con la anarquía viene una edad de ordung, de verdadero orden, lo cual es decir, orden voluntario. Esta edad de ordung comenzará cuando el loco e incoherente ciclo de verwirrung que estos boletines revelan haya pasado su curso. Esto es caos." '''V' "Debajo de esta máscara hay mas que carne, debajo de esta máscara hay una idea... y las ideas son a prueba de balas." V''' "Ve a un Veterano de las mil Variedades hacer papel de Víctima y Villano por los caprichos de la Vida. Esta apariencia no es mera Vanidad, es el Vestigio de una ''Vox populi ahora desaparecida. Pero esta Valiente Visita de un fastidioso pasado cobra Vida y ha hecho un Voto de Vencer a los Virulentos Vanguardistas del Vicio de Violadores Violentos y Voraces de Voluntad. El único Veredicto es Venganza, la revancha como un Voto, no en Vano, pues el Valor y la Veracidad de tal algún día Vindicarán al Vigilante y al Virtuoso. Tú me puedes llamar '''V." '''V' "La casualidad no existe; la ilusión de la casualidad, sí." V''' "Yo, como dios, no juego a los dados. Y no creo en la coincidencia" '''V "El '''Pueblo' no debe temerle a los Gobernantes, Los Gobernantes deben temerle al Pueblo!" V "Los artistas mienten para decir la verdad, el politico para ocultarla" Adaptaciones Música David J de la banda Bauhaus, quien ya ha colaborado con Moore en otros proyectos, grabó una versión de la canción del libro 2, "Este Vicioso Cabaret", y otras piezas inspiradas en el cómic, las cuales aparecieron en un disco llamado V for Vendetta. De acuerdo a David, Moore le propuso la idea de componer música para las líricas de la historia, y en tan solo una hora de recibirlas, David ya había compuesto la música del capítulo entero. El disco contiene sólo un tema con líricas (This Vicious Cabaret) y el resto es música instrumental. La lista de canciones inspiradas en V de Vendetta' es: * This Vicious Cabaret (Este Vicioso Cabaret) * V's Theme (Tema de V) * Incidental * V's Theme (outro) (Tema de V - salida) Otro grupo, de Rhode Island, llamado V4V (pronunciado ''V for V en inglés, una referencia al título del cómic) lanzaron dos discos, uno llamado "Behind this Mask" ("Detrás de esta Máscara"), y otro, "Another Mask" ("Otra Máscara") en el 2001. Adicionalmente, la banda Jocasta usó el diálogo de V en su canción, The Land of Do-As-You-Please Teatro El 7 de diciembre del 2000, el grupo de teatro sueco Stockhomls Blodbad empezó una producción teatral de V de Vendetta, que incluía multimedia del cómic, llamada "Landet där Man Gör Som Man Vill", literalmente, La Tierra del Haz-Lo-Que-Plazcas. La banda sonora de la obra fue compuesta, escrita y supervisada por Andreas Alfredsson, y aunque jamás fue lanzada en CD, el tema principal puede encontrarse en el sitio oficial de la adaptación teatral. Película En 2006 los hermanos Wachowski produjeron y escribieron el guión para una adaptación cinematográfica, dirigida por James McTiegue, con Hugo Weaving como V y Natalie Portman como Evey Hammond. Dicha versión ha sido tanto criticada como alabada - por un lado, condensa y omite varias historias laterales del cómic, haciendo al líder de Norsefire un mal unidimensional en muchos aspectos. Tampoco referencia directamente la ideología anarquista de V, lo cual ha provocado que el guionista Alan Moore se haya desmarcado completamente del proyecto. Por otro lado, la adaptación ha sido bien recibida por muchos fans, que no la consideran bastante fiel, sino más bien "actualizada", y mantiene una atmósfera similar a la del cómic. El creador e ilustrador David Lloyd, en contraste a Moore, ha apoyado completamente la adaptación, marcando que le apena separarse de Moore en el tema, tras haberse unido tanto en la creación del cómic. Entre los cambios del cómic a la película, pueden marcarse la falta de referencias directas al anarquismo, la omisión de la historia sobre Rosemary Almond, una motivación diferente detrás del Campo Larkhill, cambios en los personajes de Evey Hammond y Gordon Dietrich, y un final diferente, más conclusivo. Véase también *Novela gráfica *V de Vendetta (película) *Guy Fawkes *Alan Moore *David Lloyd *Anarquismo *Fascismo Referencias * Moore, Alan; Lloyd, David. V for Vendetta, Vertigo, London 1995, ISBN 0930289528 * [http://www.blodbad.nu/v/ Sitio de la obra teatral Landet där Man Gör Som Man Vill de Stockhomls Blodbad] (sueco) * [http://wwws.la.warnerbros.com/vforvendetta/ Sitio de la película V for Vendetta de Warner Brothers] Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial (en inglés) * Guía del Cómic: V de Vendetta *Del Vierwirrung al Ordung: V de Vendetta *V de Vendetta, por Alan Moore y David Lloyd http://www.tebeosfera.com/Obra/Tebeo/Zinco/V.htm, http://www.tebeosfera.com/Obra/Tebeo/Zinco/V_2.htm, http://www.tebeosfera.com/Obra/Tebeo/Zinco/V_3.htm *Cincuenta obras maestras del comic: V de Vendetta *V de Vendetta en Red Libertaria * V de Vendetta = A de Anarquía. Sitio que resalta el carácter anarquista del cómic *Entrevista a Alan Moore, donde habla sobre V de Vendetta (en inglés) Categoría:Distopías Categoría:Historieta del Reino Unido Categoría:Historieta de ciencia ficción Categoría:Novelas anarquistas Categoría:Novelas gráficas Categoría:Vertigo Comics br:V for Vendetta da:V for Vendetta de:V wie Vendetta (Comic) ca:V de Vendetta en:V for Vendetta fi:V niin kuin verikosto fr:V pour Vendetta he:ונדטה (קומיקס) is:V for Vendetta it:V for Vendetta ja:Vフォー・ヴェンデッタ nn:V for Vendetta no:V for vendetta (novelle) pl:V jak Vendetta (komiks) pt:V for Vendetta sv:V for Vendetta zh:V怪客